Apocalypse Dragon Slayer!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: His village dust in the wind after an attack by the Apocalypse Dragon Acnologia himself. Naruto finds salvation and a new purpose in a small black scale, with it he will harness Acnologia's power as his own and slay the black dragon with it's own power in vengeance!
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I wanted to get out of my head.**

.oOo.

_I never wanted to be a mage._

_I was happy with my lot in life._

_My father, the leader of our village was a great mage himself, a certified master of light magic that could have taken the title of wizard saint once upon a time._

_My mother, the fiery red-head that she was, like my father was an extremely powerful mage who used take over magic, I'd heard she had taken over one of the legendary black mage Zeref's demons, the nine-tailed fox demon, an extremely powerful being, sadly she never did get the chance to train and conquer the demon so that she could use it's power as her own._

_Like I said, I never wanted to be a mage because I was happy the way things were, I knew how to use take over from teachings my mother gave me when I was but a child, and of course with how competitive my father was he made sure I knew atleast the basics of his very own style of light magic._

_The magic my parents taught me was useful I admit, but I could have lived without it._

_At eleven ears of age my life was great, I came from a wealthy loving family, I had two best friends Shikamaru a lazy kid who was a practitioner of his family's renown shadow magic and Chōji a somewhat shy guy who had a bit more meat on his bones than the rest of us because of his families on renown titan magic._

_Hell, I even had a bride to be, my betrothed one Nii Yugito was a stunning blonde a few years older than me with her being fourteen and all._

_My future was all planned out, I'd finish learning the magic styles of my mother and father, bond with my two best friends as we grew up, marry Yugito when I turned seventeen and then when I was around eighteen I'd take take over leading and protecting the village from my father, a few years later Yugito would bear me a child or two hopefully it would have been boys because from what I hear teenage boy's are way easier to handle than teenage girls._

_But all that is but a pipe dream now._

_And as I sat there on my knee's, my village decimated and burned to ash around me, I cursed that dragon, Acnologia! _

_Just the name of the beast made my blood run in fury, it had taken everything from me!_

_Over the hours I stayed on my knee's crying at the loss of my village, my friends, my family, I contemplated ending it by killing myself, there was no way I could get revenge on that dragon after all, the only magic I knew was take over, the basics and some of the intermediate skills of my fathers light magic, what could I do to Acnologia when my father and mother who were masters of their magic's, combined with my whole village backing them only managed to knock a scale barely the size of my palm from the black dragons body..._

_And then like a light bulb had went off in my head, I sprung up to my feet and ran towards where the battle took place searching for the scale._

_I had heard of Dragon Slayers during my studies, practitioners of a lost type of magic that fell into three categories._

_First generation Dragon Slayers who where raised from a young age and taught by the dragons who became their parents._

_Second generation Dragon Slayers who implanted the scale of a dragon inside their bodies to harness the power of Dragon Slayer magic._

_And finally third generation Dragon slayers who were raised and taught by dragons and then took the scale of another dragon into their bodies giving them the power to use two styles of Dragon Slayer magic._

_So, as I stood in the middle of where the main battle with Acnologia took place, I laughed madly into the fire alighted night, the pitch black scale with blue markings in my hand had given me a purpose to replace the one it's previous owner had taken from me._

_I would train until I bled and then train some more and I'd keep it up, until I was powerful enough to take on the strongest mage's across Fiore and crush them easily._

_And only then would I seek out Acnologia and slaughter the beast with it's own power!_

_I would become the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer!_

.oOo.

**So there you have it, my own version of Naruto as the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, to tell you the truth I've seen a couple of them, but to be honest the only people who have written them have grammar so bad that I felt like kicking myself in the balls.**

**So what you think? Review and whatever other stuff you minions do.**

**For those who have not guessed yet, this takes place as Acnologia is on his way to Tenrou Island.**

**That means Naruto will be eighteen when the Wizard Game's start.**

**I've not settled on a guild that Naruto will be in yet, I'm going to choose soon, suffice to say whatever guild I choose will have an impact on the story line, especially if I choose Fairy Tail.**

**Jordan is outttaaa here!**

**LATERZZZZZ BITCHEEEZZZZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, honestly if your going to flame me like this fuck-tard;**

**Tired Reader 6/22/12 . chapter 1**

**I'm gonna go with a bit of guesswork here so bear with me alright?**

I'd hazard myself to say that you're more of an inspiration writer, you get an idea, and you write it. Makes for good beginnings, for many stories, but just the beginnings of those stories.

Sometimes, you'll get ideas that help you with an existing story, but it's a bit disjointed - a rather whimsical muse, am I wrong?

Writers like you can cough up wonderful stories, developed around an original axis and full of life,

**which is why I am sorry for what I will say.**

Give up on writing.

You have nice ideas, that's good. Writers like you can be awesome, that's good. But those ones work on their stories. They develop them, they ponder about them, when inspiration leaves them they work on regaining it, on continuing the story. Sometime they'll backtrack if they get their muse back, change a thing or two as the story evolves. They implicate themselves.

You don't.

You take your ideas, you write them, and you're content with hoping you can think up a next chapter.

You don't work on it, you don't develop what you already wrote, there's no refinement, actually there's no attachment from your part for your stories is there? You just consider them ideas.

You could be great you know, all it would take would be for you to try, but you just don't try.

I'm sorry, but as you are you are not a writer, and if you don't try you never will become one.

It's your choice, so I'll repeat it even though you'll probably ignore me.

Either step up, or give up.

Thank you.

**Then atleast fucking log in on your profile, don't be a little bitch and stay anonymous because you're scared that I'll give you a scathing reply.**

**I unlike many of the faggots on this site can take a flame and fine them amusing instead of crying and whining.**

**Cough* NaryAndHarrHaremFan* Cough.**

**Sorry had a bit of food lodged in my windpipe, anyway, be a fucking man about it or be like that guy above who I mentioned who is most probably a fat overweight 40-year old nerd living in his whore of a mother's basement.**

**Without further adue;**

**Chapter 2!**

**.oOo.**

After spending another hour to grieve the loss of his family, Naruto steeled his resolve and left his village behind forever.

He knew what he needed to do; the first thing he needed was to turn the scale of Acnologia into dragon lacrima.

There were many Lacrima makers across Fiore, but there was no telling what they would go through to get the only extremely rare ingredient needed in making dragon Lacrima, especially when this particular scale came from the apocalypse dragon Acnologia himself.

But thankfully Naruto had heard his father mention on more than one occasion that he was good friends with the master of the guild Blue Pegasus.

And that is how Naruto found himself speeding across the country as a blur of yellow light towards the location of the Blue Pegasus guild.

While Naruto didn't know many high level techniques from his parents styles, he did know one that he had been adamant on learning when he saw how useful it could be.

His fathers favourite technique,_ Hiraishin_ allowed the user to turn their full body into energy and travel at extreme speeds, his father was powerful and experienced enough to actually travel at the speed of light whilst using the technique.

Sadly, while quite strong for his age, Naruto was nowhere near his father's league in terms of experience and power. It didn't help that the _Hiraishin_ technique was extremely taxing on his limited magical reserves.

.oOo.

Stumbling tiredly inside the palace-like guild, Naruto let his gaze wander over the occupants as he tried to regain his breath; there were a couple boys his age dressed smartly in suits bowing to some weird old man with orange hair and a white tuxedo who was... smelling people.

A few girls crowded around a couch gossiping. A green haired woman with a large bust surrounded by men, all seemingly clamouring for her attention, the woman was eyeing him with disdain seemingly his dirty and torn clothes bugged her.

Casting one more glance around the large room, he couldn't guess which one the master would be...

"And who are you looking for cutie pie hmmmm?" A voice asked from behind him.

Whirling around in surprise, Naruto almost jumped away in fright when he saw who or what had asked him the question.

The person in question giggled, the now apparent males voice in a high falsetto, although it was clearly forced there. He was a rather overweight man with no sign of a neck or eyes, as his eyelids were mere slits. He had a dusting of blush on both cheeks along with bright red lipstick that clashed horribly with his balding head. A necklace made of large gold hoops adorned his neck, an unsightly pink singlet top stretching around his barrel of a chest. From behind him stuck a small pair of white wings, probably attacked to the straps that held the top up. Pinstriped purple and pink shorts were worn beneath that, a pair of hairy legs sticking out from them, capped off with what looked like a pair of pink ballerina shoes.

Cringing slightly as he stopped himself from screaming in horror, Naruto steeled his resolve once more, for the second time in the same day and addressed the weird cross dressing man, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I'm here looking for Master Bob because I need his help."

The man giggled girlishly again before speaking, "Well you've found him cutie pie! Now what can I do for the son of my old friend Minato?"

Naruto boggled completely, this man was the great Master Bob of Blue Pegasus?

Shaking his head to rid himself of pointless and useless thoughts, Naruto looked over his shoulder to make sure none of the guild members were paying attention before turning back to Master Bob, "My village was attacked last night, by the dragon Acnologia himself, the black dragon in the book of the apocalypse, my parents and everyone else in the village was killed, I'm the only survivor." Naruto told him, his steady voice breaking slightly at the mention of his parents deaths, silent tears licking at the corner of his eyes.

Master Bob seemed to freeze entirely, but Naruto continued regardless as he dug around in his pocket before pulling his hand out and opening his fist infront of him, showing Master Bob the midnight black scale with blue markings of Acnologia, "I need you to help me turn this into a lacrima so I can implant it in my body." Naruto told him before continuing, "I need it's power if I can ever hope to defeat that beast."

Master Bob finally shook himself before opening his eyes for the first time a serious look about him as he dropped the girlish voice, "So then you plan on getting revenge?" He asked seriously.

Naruto opted to nod his head instead of replying, as he couldn't trust his voice not to break again, he was barely holding it together as it is.

Master Bob stared at him, and if he was honest with himself Naruto felt quite nervous because it was as if the man was looking straight through him.

Finally, Master Bob let a soft smile cross his face again before he gave Naruto his reply, "Fine, I'll help you on one condition, you join Blue Pegasus, I'm sure we could help you out after all we are the guild known for having information."

Naruto didn't even take a second to decide, "Okay." He replied immediately, he didn't have anywhere to return to anyway and despite his... eccentricities, according to his father Master Bob was a very caring and supportive person.

Master Bob his smile still in place reached over and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he gently began to guide him to his private office, "Then come, let's see what we can do with this scale."

.oOo.

Naruto ground his teeth in pain, even as his canines elongated and his body felt like it was being stabbed by thousands of needles; his spine arching in agony as a muffled scream slipped through his teeth.

It hadn't taken long to get Acnologia's scale turned into a Lacrima power orb, Master Bob himself knew how to do the process.

He had persuaded Master Bob to implant it there and then, it was easy enough as the completed orb was tiny.

While the process of implanting it wasn't so bad, it was easy enough for Master Bob to use his phasing magic and phase his hand inside him to place the Dragon Lacrima inside his body.

He had no idea at all the agony he would have to go through as the magic of the scale bonded itself to his magic.

Thinking back, as his body exploded with neon blue energy all around him, his vision dimming as he lost consciousness, he admitted he really should have asked Master Bob to put him to sleep.

.oOo.

Naruto groaned lightly as he felt the morning sun hit his face, he groggily opened his eyes blearily noticing that he wasn't in his room.

It was as he was wondering where he was that it all came back to him, the attack on his village, the deaths of all his loved ones, his sheer desperate and reckless speed across the country side using nothing but his light magic in hope of finding Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, the pain of the implantation process with the Dragon Lacrima, and finally the satisfaction when it was all over as he was slipping into unconsciousness, knowing that he had taken a part of Acnologia into himself and had taken the dragon's power as his own.

Stretching his legs out, Naruto lifted his hands to his face and begun to rub the sleep from his eyes, as he lifted his legs from underneath the covers of the bed and slowly swung them over the side so he was in a sitting up position.

Looking up as he heard the door slide open, he peered through the bangs of his messy blonde hair to see Master Bob merrily skipping inside the room carrying a tray of food, judging by the smell he'd guess bacon, fried eggs and a few other things he couldn't quite tell by their smell.

"Gooood Morning cutie-pie~!" Master Bob greeted in a singsong voice as he proceeded to skip over towards him and hand him the tray of breakfast.

Naruto took the tray gratefully, nodding his thanks absently noticing that he was right about the bacon and fried egg, but along with it was a scone of some kind and black pudding.

Looking at Bob, he idly noticed he had some type of magic stamp device in one of his hands, "Morning, Master." Naruto greeted, "If you don't mind me asking what's the magic stamp device for?"

Master Bob giggled in that high voice of his as he cupped his chin with one of his hands, before he responded, "Why my new little cutie-pie, this is how we mark new members of the guild by printing the guild insignia on their bodies." Master Bob told him before continuing, "Now, where would you like yours and in what color?

Naruto who was in the process of taking a bit of bacon from his fork, chewed a little faster before swallowing it with an audible gulp, "Eh, my right shoulder and in black with a neon blue outline if that's possible, Master." As he finished his sentence he unbuttoned the night shirt he was wearing and pulled it down enough to expose the top of his right arm near his shoulder.

His Master nodded in reply, "Of course." That said, he channelled his magic through the device and pressed it firmly against the top of Naruto's right arm, pulling back a few moments later to show the stallion head with a wing at each side in a midnight black with neon blue outlining.

Setting the magic stamp device down on the table beside his bed, Master Bob gave him a beaming smile, "Now you're officially a part of Blue Pegasus." He told him cheerfully as he began walking towards the door, "Why don't I leave you to get changed now? We have a big day ahead of us, first I need to give you a tour of the guild, then we need to take you clothes shopping because I'm sure you didn't bring anything else with you with how harried you looked last night."

He paused briefly for a moment as his eye's opened with a serious look in them, "While I don't know much about Dragon Slayer magic I know every Dragon Slayer has a few basic techniques that are almost identical between other Dragon Slayers. Off the top of my head all I can really tell you is you can definitely get a power boost from whatever element your dragon was attuned with." He paused again as if thinking of something with his face tilted to the side before he shook his head and turned back to him, "I'm not quite sure what element Acnologia is attuned to but I'm sure we'll find out and the other technique I'm one hundred percent sure you have access to is the Dragon's breath or Roar attack." Done with his explanation, Master Bob turned while grasping the door knob, slid the door open just enough to get through and proceeded to leave Naruto alone in the room as he shut the door behind him.

Sighing, Naruto finished chewing and swallowing the last of his breakfast before setting the tray on the table beside the magic stamp.

Standing up, Naruto let out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms out, sighing in pleasure as he felt all his stiff bones from the long tiring speed across the country side pop.

.oOo.

All in all, Naruto could say he was quite happy with the way the Guild looked and how the interior was designed.

The building's main hall was highly reminiscent of an elegant bar of sort: the large room seemed to be adorned by several rectangular tables, coming with relative benches at both sides, and a counter, complete with shelves behind it, benches in front of it and an entrance with a lift plank; which was run by none other than Master Bob. The walls were reinforced by thin, mostly decorative wood beams, having windows in their highest part, where some beams jutted outwards diagonally to sustain the ceiling, and bore semicircular, ornamental sections in their upper part, these being adorned by a series of elongated motifs placed one at the other's side, something which lead the whole structure to take the semicircular form of the figure it was inscribed in. The floor consisted of simple, large and square tiles, and the entrance to the guild, in its inner side, it bore a long sign above it, that read "_Blue Pegasus_", alongside a stylized figure of the mythological creature the Guild was named after. The wall housing door seemed to be different from the others, having small, arched windows topped by a protruding, decorative motif reminiscent of a fleur-de-lis, above which was a section made of large, flat stones, separated from the normal wall below it by a series of small, rectangular bricks.

The building's second floor housed, among other places, a mildly large room which looked like a study. Its floor was identical to that of the Main Hall, and its plain walls had square pillars fused into them, which held up the ceiling, blank in most of its central part but intricately decorated on the edges; the ceiling was coffered in shape, but, instead of possessing many small square sections, consisted of very few, large ones. A number of shelves, packed full of books, were lined up the walls filled with hundreds of magical texts alike, and, approximately in the center of the room, in front of a series of large windows complete with curtains, sat a massive desk, on which more books were neatly placed, alongside a globe. In front of the desk was a carpet, on which was a short, elongated rectangular table, with a pair of jugs containing flowers on it, and a pair of small sofas, being placed at the table's long sides. Some walls sported paintings in their upper part; below one of those was a shelf with glass doors, housing a multitude of crystal glasses.

All in all, it was a very beautiful guild.

**.oOo.**

As they walked inside the clothes imporiom shop, Naruto began walking towards the first isle that had a few rows of light tank tops and wife beaters, they looked like they would serve him well for training.

But just as he had taken a few steps towards the isle, Master Bob grabbed his shoulder and began dragging him towards the back of the clothing shop.

Allowing himself to be dragged, Naruto turned to Master Bob with a questioning look in his eyes, "Why are we headed towards the back of the shop? Even I know that clothing stores keep their most expensive dress clothing back there." He asked.

Master Bob turned to him with a cheery smile, but nonetheless continued to drag him towards the dress clothing isle that was filled with all manners of suits and smart looking clothes as he answered, "Ah I forgot to explain it to you earlier didn't I?" Master Bob mused before continuing, "All guilds have something that set them apart from the rest, for example Fairy Tail have a penchant for destruction, but we of Blue Pegasus are known for our style, it's an unofficial rule of the guild that we must always look our best." He explained.

Naruto had no idea why he needed to dress like some pretty boy or prince, but decided to let it go afterall, clothing was such a trivial thing and as long as he didn't look like some idiot jumping around in a neon orange jumpsuit, he could deal with having to dress in a suit of some kind.

Master bob seeing Naruto nod his acceptance, began talking again, "While these types of clothes are quite expensive, I don't mind paying for them and allowing you to stay in a spare room at the guild until you get on your feet so to say and begin taking missions, you are one of my little cutie-pies~! Now after all aren't you?" He asked Naruto, his cheery smile widening as Naruto nodded his agreement.

And so, Naruto allowed Master Bob to play dress up with him.

…..It was something Naruto wasn't looking forward to ever again.

.oOo.

Naruto, now in a pair of his new clothes consisting of a pair of stylish black laced boots, designer black jeans with a silver belt, a plain black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just past his elbows and a neon blue tie, stood in the forest behind the Blue Pegasus guild, Master Bob not far away from him sitting on a tree stump.

Naruto let his eye's draw shut as he felt deep within himself, going deeper and deeper inside himself until he felt his magic core.

As he examined the feeling of the magic running through his body, he could immediately tell it felt different than it usually felt, the magic was surging around his body as I'm protecting his insides all on it's own, it never done that before, infact it felt almost, '_Alive?_' Naruto thought to himself, yes it definitely felt as if it was alive.

Naruto almost shuddered in disgust at the thought of a piece of Acnologia living within him, that is until he remembered that the magic was his now, it was his magic that was living and protecting his insides! It was the power he would one day use to slay the evil black dragon!

Taking one last feel of his magic, he noticed one more glaring difference, "Master Bob, my magic power.., there's atleast twice as much power inside me than I had last night!" Naruto blurted out in shock as he opened his eyes.

Master Bob turned to him and 'hmm'd' as if in thought before speaking up, "I expected something like this to be honest with you Naru-chan, Dragon's have immense magical power far more than any normal human mage could hope to match, Dragon Slayers have always taken on the characteristics of their respective dragons, so I'd assume that like Acnologia who is atleast on the top tier of strength when it comes to other dragon's, you like him will most probably have access to a bit more power than normal Dragon Slayers have access to." Master Bob told him.

Nodding, Naruto closed his eyes again and began to draw in deeper and deeper breaths, he'd seen the large beam like attack that Acnologia had used to turn his village into dust in the wind, an atack he now knew as the Dragon's Roar, focusing he began to immitate how Acnologia used the attack, taking an extremely deep breath Naruto began to draw more and more of the air around him into his lungs, he could feel energy collecting at the back of his throat, his magical power and energy from the air and everything else around him that he sucked in, when he felt as if he could suck no more in...

Naruto's eye's snapped open, cerulean blue eye's glowing lightly with power, the normal pupil of the eye's now elongated into reptillian slits, "_**Mokushiryu no Hoko!**__ (Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!)_" On instinct he roared the name of the attack, launching the compressed draconian attack from his throat.

A large black magical seal erupted around him as a large neon blue compressed beam of power, half as wide as his 5' stature flew from his mouth spinning rapidly as it sped through the air impacting with a tree and incinerating it before continuing on and exploding on impact with the next tree destroying it and another tree beside it.

As Naruto slid to his knee's panting, he looked up at Master Bob who was looking at him wide eyed, following his master's gaze after a few seconds he noticed his master was looking at his arms, looking at them himself his own eye's widened in shock, his arms were covered in midnight black scales with neon blue markings, just like Acnologia's own!

"_**Doragon Fōsu**__(Dragon Force)_..." He heard Master Bob breath out, sounding shocked to the core.

Looking up, Naruto couldn't help the question that spilled from his mouth, "What is this?"

Master Bob who had a bit of sweat running down his cheek shook his head to realease him from the image of a massive Black with neon blue scales dragon standing behind Naruto as he roared. Turning his attention to his newest guild member he answered, "_**Doragon Fōsu**__(Dragon Force)_,I thought it was just a legend, the most powerful and final state any Dragon Slayer can achieve granting the user the power comparible to a real dragon and the ability to destroy everything as the body takes on a more dragon-like appearance.." He told Naruto shakily.

Naruto breathed out deeply in awe looking at the black scaled arms and clawed fingers, he couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy.

He could feel the strength through him, he almost felt invincible, like he could take on Acnologia now and win!

Recoiling slightly at the thought, Naruto began to ruthlessly squash the draconian-like pride he felt in his power.

Shaking his head, Naruto gave a slight laugh as he realized one of the characteristics he'd gotten from Acnologia, a hell a lot of pride.

Sighing with a slight smile on his face, Naruto began to replay how he performed the Dragon's Roar over in his head when something clicked, turning his head back to Master Bob his eye's wide, "Master! When I was drawing in my breath to perform the _**Hoko **__(Roar)_ attack, it felt as if I was drawing in energy from everything around me, what does that mean?" He asked in confusion.

Master Bob tilted his head to the side and gave another 'hmmm'.

After a minute or two of no answers, Naruto was getting a bit impatient when Master Bob finally turned back to him, "It's only a theory but I think you can 'eat' the energy of all living things, Acnologia is said to be the dragon of the apocalypse and an Apocalypse happens when all living things begin to die, therefore I'm guessing that Acnologia's power is based on the power of energy and life." Master Bob conceded.

Naruto feeling rested enough pushed himself up with his scaled arms until he was standing upright, holding his black scaled arms infront of him, Naruto channelled his magic energy through his right arm and gaped when neon blue energy exploded from his claws.

Spotting the tree closest to him he began to walk towards it, ignoring Master Bob's questioning glance and as he reached it reared his armback before throwing it forward slashing at the tree trunk with his claws expecting his claws to take a decent sized chunk out of it.

"_**Mokushiryu no Tsume!**__ (Apocalypse Dragon's Claw!)_" Naruto intoned.

He was therefore surprised when his claws sliced through the whole trunk like a knife through butter, and could only stand there gaping as the massive tree began to topple over.

As the tree began to fall, he noticed it was falling towards him and would most likely squash him if he didn't dodge it.

As he was about to step out of the tree's path he stopped, turning his head he waited for the tree to be within striking distance, ignoring Master Bob shouting at him to get out of the way, when the tree was within a few feet of him Naruto lifted the black scaled arm he wasn't channelling his magic through his fist clenched, and just as the tree was about to squash him struck up in an uppercut, his draconian-like black arm breaking through the bark and snapping the falling tree in half as if it wasn't even there.

Turning to face his master with a smile on his face, as the two large halves of the tree impacted the ground with a loud crash, Naruto raised his arm's and flexed his biceps, "Who knew I was so strong?" He asked in amusement.

Master Bob gave a slight giggled as he looked up to the sky, noticing the sky was slightly red as the sun going down he could tell that it was in the late afternoon, turning back to Naruto who had now walked over beside him he spoke, "That's enough for today Naru-chan, let's go get your new clothes packed away for now and then you can meet your new guild mates." Master Bob said.

Naruto who was practicing drawing magic into his arm's, turning his dragon force off and on, turning his arms from black and scaled with neon blue markings back to normal, looked up and nodded in agreement, "Okay, lets do it!" He responded, a small smile on his face.

So saying that, he followed Master Bob who had gotten up from his seated position on a tree trunk and began following him back towards the guild.

Casting one last glance over his shoulder at all the destroyed tree's in the clearing, he could honestly say he was quite happy with his progress today.

Shaking his head as he noticed he'd fallen slightly behind his master, he ran to catch up with him, as the small smile on his face turned to a grin of pride.

.oOo.

Naruto sat beside the bar on a stool in the Blue Pegasus Guild as Master Bob stood up shouting for the guild to give him their attention, he was actually quite nervous, what if they didn't accept him? What if he had to prove himself by fighting one of their experienced mages? He knew he had access to three different powerful magic types now, but despite doing quite well in his spars with his father when he was being trained, he had never fought in a real fight before!

Shaking, his head Naruto ruthlessly squashed his nervousness, '_If I can't even face one mage, how can I ever hope to challenge Acnologia!_' He thought to himself vehemently, no he wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by a bunch of normal mage's.

"And so, I'd like you all to welcome a new addition to our guild, the son of an old friend of mine, Naruto Namikaze." Master Bob spoke loudly and clearly for the entire guild to hear.

Looking up at the guild, he noticed the main group that of mostly men ignored him as the green haired women with a large bust and beret snorted at him and turned back to letting all the men lavish her attention.

Letting his eye's pan over the rest of the guild, he was quite surprised when a group consisting of three boys, two older than him, one looking a tad younger, a small older man with wavy orange hair and a light pink haired girl who looked to be a bit older than him began making their way towards him.

Searching his memory from when he was reading the guild roster earlier he began matching names to faces.

The older man with the weird nose and wavy orange hair, dressed in an impeccable white suit, he was Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki , Blue Pegasus's very own ace who specialised in perfume magic amd was twenty-one years old.

The cream skinned coloured boy who looked a few years older than him was Hibiki Lates, he was fourteen years old, having messy brown hair and tended to wear dark blue suits with light blue undershirts, he specialised in Force magic and a relatively new magic known as Archive, he didn't know much about it but supposedly the user could transfer knowledge to someone else.

The next person was the other older boy with dark tanned skin, Ren Akatsuki was his name and just like Hibiki was fourteen years old and he himself was wearing a dark suit with yellow undershirt. He had messy black hair pulled into a pony-tail, he himself specialised in Aerial magic, a magic that was quite similar to Wind magic.

Next was, Eve Tearm the youngest in the guild besides him being ten years old, he was short with short blonde hair in a bowl-cut, wearing a black suit and tie with a pink undershirt, the young blonde was a Snow magic user.

And finally was Jenny Realight, a thirteen year old girl with light and wavy pink hair tied in a pony-tail that reached to the middle of her back, she was wearing a glittery pink top that exposed some of her mid-riff and a small thigh length black mini-skirt, black heels to top off her look were on her feet, she was a transformation magic user.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Ichiya appeared at his side...sniffing him? "You have such a powerful perfume my young friend!" He proclaimed still sniffing with his nose, before he quickly fell to one knee his hands in the air and fingers extended in a gun-like fashion while giving Naruto a cheesy smile.

Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion, "Erm...Thank you?" He replied.

Quickly, Ichiya flipped into a back flip and landed on his knee's a few feet away, "No thanks necesarry my young friend, I the most handsome Ichiya was glad to help!" He proclaimed as he stood up and began to walk away.

Naruto could only watch him go a sweat drop sliding down the back of his head.

A sweat drop that only doubled in size as the three boy's began running after him, shouting and proclaiming, "Aniki! You have such an amazing way of introducing yourself to people! Please teach us!"

Shaking his head as the four weirdo's departed, he turned his attention to Jenny the attractive older girl watching them leave in amusement before she turned back to him and offered him the back of her hand, "Hi, I'm Jenny welcome to the guild." She told him with a small smile.

Taking her hand, in his he pressed his lips to the back of her hand just like he was taught in his etiquette lessons as a child, "Naruto." He introduced himself.

Brushing a loose strand of pink hair away from her face, she gave him her full attention, "So Naruto, what type of magic do you use?" she asked as she leaned closer to him as she leaned on the bar with her elbow, leaning her face down to cup it in her hand.

Naruto smirked as he slowly rose his right arm and channelled his magic through it, allowing his Dragon Force to come on full effect.

Jenny flinched back a bit when the black scales and blue markings of Acnologia rapidly spread over his arm in a flash, "I'm the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer." Naruto boasted.

He rather enjoyed the looks of shock everyone in the guild was giving him as his voice pierced through the rather quiet guild.

.oOo.

**(2 Years later)**

(_Year X780_)

Naruto smirked to himself as he chased after his fleeing prey. After training with his dragon slayer magic he'd risen in strength considerably, but with that strength came one annoying weakness...

The stronger the Dragon Slayer, the worse the motion sickness they got on vehicles and other transportation.

He could have always used the _Hiraishin _to travel around when he was on a mission, but it did take up quite a bit of magical power to travel long distances. But now, as he was making his way back home from a mission, he'd come across a solution to his travelling problems, a solution that would also raise his battle prowess!

Engulfing his right hand with light energy, he launched his fist towards the fleeing black scaled winged-serpent.

"Stay still you stupid worm!" Naruto shouted as the beam of light that flew from his hand exploded underneath the large serpent sending it crashing into a tree.

"This is it!" Naruto laughed in glee as he kept running and crashed straight into the serpent and sending them both careening into the dirt, grabbing it by the head with both hands Naruto focused all of his will and magic, "_**Teiku Ōbā**_: _**Bīsuto Sōru**_ _**!**__(Take Over: Beast Soul!)_"

In a flash of golden light, Naruto's body disappeared, seemingly fazing into the large black winged-serpent's body.

The winged-serpent stayed completely still for a few silent moments before it glowed golden and disappeared, Naruto's form appearing in it's place; his black dress pants, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and black tie still in pristine condition.

Standing up Naruto couldn't resist it, he pumped his fist in the air hoping nobody saw, but even still he didn't think he'd care all that much if somebody did see him making an idiot of himself.

Because he had found a way around having to take public transportation ever again!

Dropping his hands to his sides, Naruto took a deep breath before raising his arms and clapping his hands together, "Okay, let's try this out! _**Bīsuto Sōru**_: _**Sukeeru tsubasa kuroi**__! (Beast Soul: Black Scale Wings!)"_

A moment later he heard the tearing of fabric and looked over his shoulder as a pair of leathery black scaled wings unfolded from his back, both having a wingspan of roughly two feet.

His attention wasn't on the wings however, it was on the tattered remains of his shirt. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he looked at the condition of his clothes.

Sighing in acceptance after a few moments he began to mumble to himself, "I'm gonna need to stockpile my shirts if I keep this up." He spoke, his head bowing in depression as comical tears began to run down his face, "This is going to cost so much! These dress shirt cost so many Jewels it's not funny." He finished as a rain cloud appeared above head.

After a few seconds he shook himself from his depression, idly wondering if he was bipolar before taking a deep breath and calming himself, "Okay, time for a test flight." He commented as he took off at a moderate jog.

A few moments later after picking up some speed Naruto jumped, flapping his black scaled wings as he unsteadily took to the skies, "Oh yeah! No more public transportation for me baby!" He cheered as he flew off into the direction of the Blue Pegasus guild, only to wobble in mid air and crash into the ground as he moved his wings the wrong way.

"...I'm alright!" His pained voice echoed through the forest.

.oOo.

As he entered his apartment, Naruto began unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while slackening his tie with the other.

He walked through his luxurious living room, having laminated wooden flooring, a white sheer fur rug in the middle of the room with a black obsidian knee-high table resting on top of it. To the sides of the room he had two deep black leather couches and one armchair made of the same black leather at the top of the room, and to the middle-front of the living room was a large flat-screen television hanging on the wall, his black silk curtains were drawn closed giving the room a dark and homie feeling.

As he was walking down the hallway, he leaned into his marble tiled kitchen and tossed his ruined dress shirt into the open lacrima waste bin; the magical garbage disposal worked by using eraser magic and erasing the garbage from existence, a useful magic no doubt, luckily it only worked on non-living things.

Passing by his two guest bedrooms, bathroom and decorations alike, he finally came to the door of his room, touching the door knob he flared his magic allowing the lacrima keeping the door locked to recognise is magical signature and unlock.

When the door swung open, Naruto stepped into his room surveying it and making sure everything was as he left it, his book shelf filled with his books and notes on all of his studies and experimentation with magic.

His large queen-sized bed with black silk sheets and two large comfortable looking pillows was neat and tidy, his black shag carpet was tidy with nothing on it, his two dressers at the side of his bed were un-opened, the same as his walk in wardrobe on the wall to his side.

His other large flat-screen television hung on the wall, turned off just the way he left it, the same as his computer which was sitting on his desk to the side of his bedroom window which also had it's black silk curtains drawn closed, giving his bedroom just like his living room a dark homie feel to it.

What could he say? Like most dragon's he liked his living area to be warm, dark and comfortable.

"Right, better store my reward for that job I just finished and head on over to the guild." Naruto muttered to himself as he began walking towards the wardrobe doors at the side of his room.

Grasping the handle when he reaches the wardrobe doors, he flared his magic again and just like when he opened his bedroom door, the Lacrima locking and reinforcing his wardrobe door recognized his magical signature and swung open with a soft 'click'.

When the wardrobe doors opened, it allowed it to be seen that Naruto's wardrobe was infact a large walk in wardrobe.

There was quite a few racks holding a lot of different types of clothing, walking over to the two racks that held his tie's and dress shirts, his previous tie still in hand, he lifted the hand that still held his tie and it glowed a bright gold causing the tie to disappear.

Next he began to run his hand over every tie, before continuing on and running his hand over every shirt, which one by one all glowed the same gold as his hand before every article of clothing he touched went to his _**Kansō**__ (Re-quip)_ pocket dimension.

Requip was a holder type magic which allowed the user to store weapons, clothing and armour in a personal pocket dimension where they could Ex-quip whatever was in that pocket dimension directly onto the user in the case of clothing and armours or into their hands in the case of weapons, such as swords, or magical guns.

While it was an extremely useful magic, it did have it's limitations, the most obvious being the fact that each pocket dimension could only hold up to a certain amount of weight.

Luckily for him, Naruto was only using it for clothing that were extremely light in weight and one sword he'd acquired during one of his missions that he hadn't found much use for yet.

Making his way towards the back of the walk-in wardrobe, Naruto paused briefly at the two racks beside him that were full of different designer jeans and dress pants.

'_Should I?_' He silently wondered to himself.

'_Might as well._' He shrugged to himself before reaching towards the racks, his hand glowing golden once again as he began to run it across every pair of designer jeans and dress pants on his way to the back of the walk-in closet.

Once done sending the designer jeans and dress pants to his _**Kansō**__ (Re-quip)_, Naruto continued on to the final rack, ignoring the jackets, he bent down on his knee's so that he was level with the knee-high drawer underneath the rack.

Reaching the handle, he once again flared his magic so the Lacrima keeping the drawer locked would open.

After a few seconds the drawer slid open with a soft 'click', and from within Naruto could see that the drawer was more than three quarters filled with millions of jewels in notes.

Reaching to his back pocket, Naruto removed a thick-wad of notes from his jeans that were tied together with a thick elastic band and tossed the thick wad of cash inside the drawer before pushing it closed and waiting another few seconds to hear the faint 'click' of the Lacrima locking the drawer again.

Naruto nodded to himself happily, "Another 175,000 jewels In the bag." He proclaimed as he stood up, stretching his arms and began making his way out of the wardrobe.

His torso glowed a deep gold before bursting into golden particles as he Ex-quipped a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and a midnight black tie into existence.

Closing the wardrobe door behind him, Naruto cracked his neck as he looked towards his ceiling, "Best go and report in to Master Bob and tell him I've finished the mission." He spoke to nobody in particular.

Shaking his head Naruto began walking towards his door.

**.oOo.**

As he finished walking up the steps to the door that was the entrance to the Blue Pegasus, the door seemingly swung open on it's own accord as someone walked out through the entrance.

A someone that Naruto couldn't quite hold in his groan at seeing.

Karen Lilica, a nasty piece of work for a woman, she had brown eyes and long green hair with a blue beret bearing the symbol of Blue Pegasus sitting atop her head. Karen's Blue Pegasus member insignia was located on the lower left part of her abdomen, colored blue. She wore a long furry red coat with a light pink furry collar and handcuffs on top of a cream and black bikini top that barely held back her large breasts. She wore a knee-length dark purple skirt with light brown socks and red high-heeled shoes.

She was a Celestial Spirit Mage, a magic he himself didn't know much about, only that it allowed her to summon spirits to protect and aid her in battle. The only two he had seen so far was the ever cute Aries and Leo the Lion spirit who was ever protecting Aries from Karen's rather evil tendencies towards the pink haired docile and shy spirit.

She was a woman that used her good looks to her advantage, always looking to get in with those with a lot of power, so that she could bribe them with her body into protecting her.

When she first saw him, she treated him with disdain and he was quite happy with the treatment, that is until he had to open his big mouth and boast about being the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer.

Ever since she'd been overly nice, flirty and rather annoying as she tried to coerce him into joining a team with her, no doubt to protect her on missions and get him to do all the work.

Sure the women was indeed quite beautiful, but the fact that she had slept with almost every legal male in the Guild apart from Ichiya, and how much of a bitch she was underneath that fake personality, was a real put off.

Her large breasts could only make up for so much, despite how soft and cushiony they were.

As soon as she spotted him atop the stairs dispassionate eyes opened wide with glee, as she literally flung herself at him and dragged him into a hug smothering his face into her large breasts, "Naru-kun! I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed into his ear as she rubbed her face against the top of his head that was sticking out of her cleavage.

After a minute or so of smothering him into her large soft breasts, she finally allowed him to breath, which he did taking in deep breaths.

"Hello Karen, how are you?" Naruto greeted, his voice surprisingly monotone.

It was the only strategy he could think of aside from outright beating the shit out of her, and sadly while he'd love to do just that, they weren't Fairy Tail; Blue Pegasus policy was that infighting among guild members was prohibited, so he took to acting bored of her presence and ignoring her when she spoke half the time.

Annoyingly it just seemed to make him all the more appealing to her.

Her interest in him, despite his strength, was creepy in his opinion, she was a fully grown twenty-two year old woman and he was thirteen.

Despite being both pretty muscular and mature for his age, Naruto had to admit he was still jail bait.

"I'm great Naru-kun! Thanks for asking! I'm actually on my way to do a mission just now..." Blah blah blah, didn't this woman ever shut up?

After another minute of her blabbing more and more he decided he had been pleasant enough to the busty green haired bitch and cut her off, "That's nice Karen, have fun on your mission I need to go see Master Bob and report in." He told her as he briskly walked past her.

His brisk pace sped up a notch when light blush appeared on his face as he felt her pinch his backside on his way past her.

As he speedily walked away from her, he didn't see the greedy glint in her eyes and the way she was licking her lips as she watched him speed walk into the Guild.

**.oOo.**

Nodding his greetings as he walked past other members of the Guild, Naruto briskly walked towards the bar were Master Bob was humming away happily watching everyone in the guild.

Sitting on one of the stools nearest Master Bob as he reached his destination he greeted him with a cheery wave, "Hey Master, that job to exterminate the rabid Forest Vulcan running amok up in Hargeon Town was easy enough, the thing tried to take me out of the fight with _**Teiku Ōbā**__(Take Over)_ and attempted to take me over. Not very smart of it mind you; it was easy enough to overpower in my mind, making me 175,000 jewels richer and also giving me a nifty new _**Bīsuto Sōru**__ (Beast Soul)_ form." He explained to his Master.

Master Bob giggled s he pulled a large book from behind the bar counter and set it on top of the counter, responding to Naruto as he flicked through to near the end of the large book, "Well done Naru-chan, another B-rank mission to add to your rather impressive list of achievements." He said as he idly crossed out the mission to exterminate the rabid Forest Vulcan, "So how is the new beast form? Does it have any advantages for you?"

Naruto brought his hand to his face and rubbed his chin in thought as he responded, "No not really, thanks to my _**Doragon Fōsu**__(Dragon Force) _I'm quite a bit stronger than a Forest Vulcan when it comes to physical strength, it's pretty fast at running though and good for climbing tree's and navigating large forest area's. So I suppose I could use it if i'm ever looking for something in a forested area." He answered.

Leaning over to Master Bob, discreetly checking over his shoulder to make sure nobody in the guild was watching them he began to whisper discreetly, "So, I've not asked in a while but has there been any news on Acnologia of late?"

Master Bob's eyes opened slightly as he became serious before narrowing them as he looked Naruto in the eyes, "Do you really think you're ready to face Acnologia?" He asked back in a light whisper.

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "No way! As I am now Acnologia would crush me like a bug." Naruto answered him, "I may have the power to hurt Acnologia, but I'm nowhere near ready to utilize it in the way its needed to defeat the beast." He conceded.

Master Bob seemed to gain a slight happy air around him from Naruto's answer, "Good, because while I don't mean to bring you down Naru-chan I still think it's crazy for anyone even you to think they can defeat such a monster, but then out of all the Mages I know, you're the only one with an honest chance to defeat it thanks to your own Dragon Slayer abilities, but like you said; you're a long way off yet."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Indeed, maybe in a few years I'll be ready but not at the moment." He pointed out hopefully, "Now is there any news at all?" He asked.

Master Bob cupped his chin with one of his hands as he answered, "Nothing on Acnologia Naru-chan but I've recently found out that both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have recently acquired their own Dragon Slayers." He told him, "Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer and Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dagon Slayer, respectively." Master Bob further explained.

Naruto perked up at the mention of the two Dragon Slayers, "What can you tell me about them?" He asked his Master eagerly.

Master Bob giggled in his high girlish way at Naruto's giddiness, "Well, they're both similar in attitude when it comes to fighting, both always wanting to fight strong opponents. Outside of battle Gajeel is reclusive and prefers to be left alone where as Natsu is quite the loudmouth and as far as I'm aware a hothead." He explained to Naruto, "In battle terms, They're both quite strong for being the same age as you, although not quite as strong as you. Gajeel, from what I heard Jose saying at the last Guild Master meeting, is rapidly approaching the time where he can be called an S-rank Mage, Natsu Dragneel on the other hand is making slow progress, he's quite a bit stronger than the average Mage. Still weaker than Gajeel Redfox, and certainly a long way from your level, but impressive nonetheless." Master Bob finished.

Naruto nodded in acceptance of the information, although slightly disappointed at the strength of his fellow Dragon Slayers, he knew they had the potential to become truly powerful, so decided not to dwell on it, for now he coul-

He was broken from his thoughts by Master Bob's voice, "Now I can tell you're quite excited about something, with the way you seem to be itching to get out of that stool. So tell me, did something else happen on your latest mission?" He asked.

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, a small sweatdrop trailing down the back of his head, "Am I really that transparent Master?" He asked with a laugh, giving out another at his Master's nod in acknowledgement of his transparency, "Well, yes I'm quite excited Master. Like I told you I had a bit of a test drive of my new _**Bīsuto Sōru**__**: Shinrin Barukan **__(Beast Soul : Forest Vulcan)_ but on my run threw the forest I came across a large black snake with wings. So I thought if I took it over using _**Teiku Ōbā **__(Take Over)_ and then do a partial _**Bīsuto Sōru**__(Beast Soul) _I could use it's wings in my human body as I fight." Naruto conceded to Master Bob, "And of course I would never have to take transport vehicles like a train again If I could fly." He admitted a few seconds later with a sheepish laugh.

Master Bob gave him a pointed look, that was still somewhat intimidating despite his eye's being nearly closed and the blush make-up on his cheeks, "Mmmhmmm?" Master Bob questioned, "Are you sure that's all? I know you Naru-chan, and you're only ever excited like that when you have an idea for a new type of magic attack or skill." He pointed out suspiciously.

Naruto gave another sheepish laugh, "I guess I can't get anything past you, Master." He conceded.

Master Bob gave another high girlish giggle, "Now now Naru-chan don't feel bad, I'm just a lot older and much more experienced than a youngster like you." He boasted jokingly.

Naruto gave a mock-glare at the jab at his skills before he leaned in to whisper and answered Master Bob's suspicions, "Well, when Acnologia attacked my village, using his wing's he was able to generate gale force winds capable of uprooting tree's just as he flew." Naruto told him before continuing, "I know I won't be able to do it by just flying around, but if I flap the wings hard and fast enough using them to hover in one spot and experiment with the energy skills I get being the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, I may be able to replicate the gale force winds."

Master Bob smiled cheerfully, "My my my, once again you astound me with your idea's on how to applicate your magic Naru-chan." He said with another giggle.

Naruto was about to respond when he was blind sided by a head of orange-hair.

Turning on the stool he noticed Ichiya on his knees, his hands in his normal gun-like position as he posed, "Naruto my young Protégé! Have you finally come to your senses and accepted my offer to teach you the ways of the man!" He proclaimed to Naruto... and the whole Guild, who once again turned to see the interaction between Naruto and the ace of the guild.

Naruto had found out early on in his time in Blue Pegasus that Ichiya enjoyed attention and the ultimate way to get under his skin and take the man down a few notches was to ignore him.

Naruto turned to Master Bob with a bored glance after looking from side to side as if looking for something, "Did you hear something Master? I could of sworn heard something like the buzzing of a fly." Naruto asked his Master, straining to keep a smile from twitching up from the thin lines of his lips.

Ichiya seemed to teleport a few feet away as he began to weep in despair, large lines of tears running down his face, "Oh Naruto my young Protégé! You are so hip and cool!"

Ignoring the blubbering orange haired man, Naruto got up from his stool smirking as the Guild burst out in laughter around him at Ichiya's plight.

As he reached the missions board, Naruto surveyed it searching for a close by mission he could take and finish relatively quickly when a new mission request post caught his eye.

_Blizzardvern Extermination Needed!_

_Reward : 350,000J_

_Mission briefing: A large Blizzardvern has been regularly travelling to the town from Mt. Hakobe, pillaging and stealing anything it can. It should be noted that the Blizzardvern is quite a bit larger than normal and it's scale's seem to also be stronger than that of a normal Blizzardvern._

Grinning, Naruto turned towards the bar and shouted over towards Master Bob, "Master I'll be taking the mission up in Mt. Hakobe!"

Not waiting for a response, Naruto excitedly ran towards the door and exited the guild, not even bothering to say any of his normal goodbyes.

Blizzardvern were Wyverns that lived in a harsher and colder climate, their green scales turning white as they adapted to the weather, they were large draconian creatures with large tails that had extremely sharp and rock solid spikes jutting out from it.

Even though neither of the species were all that strong and could be easily felled by the average Mage, the Blizzardvern were different from Wyverns because they had a great resistance to cold temperature based magics, but what all the Wyvern species had in common was something Naruto was greatly anticipating in taking.

They were all greatly resistant to Dragon and Dragon Slayer magic!

.oOo.

It took a good hour for Naruto to reach Mt. Hakobe using his _**Bīsuto Sōru**_: _**Sukeeru tsubasa kuroi**__ (Beast Soul: Black Scale Wings) _form, but thankfully, using such a weak creatures body took hardly any magic from his reserves.

The only attack the black serpent form had itself was poisonous bites and the ability to produce it in a poisonous mist.

Shaking his head, Naruto continued to trudge through the snow, shivering slightly in the cold weather, luckily his Dragon Slayer Magic protected him from such temperature's quite a bit, so if he beat down the Blizzardvern within a few hours he would be in the clear and in no need to pay a trip to the local hospital near his Guild.

_**ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!**_

"Speak of the devil." Naruto muttered to himself as he saw the large Blizzardvern fly through the gaps of two ice mountains.

Looking it over Naruto conceded that the people who posted the mission were indeed right, this Blizzardvern was quite a bit larger than a normal one.

The average Blizzardvern stood at roughly 11' and had a wingspan of 13', this one looked to be a good 18' and roughly 21' wingspan.

Naruto grinned, this thing was massive!

Running to the ledge of the mountain he was walking on Naruto's grin widened as he leapt straight off the side, "_**Bīsuto Sōru**_: **_Sukeeru tsubasa kuroi_**_! (Beast Soul: Black Scale Wings!)_" He shouted in glee.

He ignored the sound of his shirt ripping as his wings burst through it and began to rapidly flap them as he glided after the large Blizzardvern.

He, silently as he could, flew above the dragon and concentrated, lifting two fingers to his forehead, a normal Wyvern or Blizzardvern would have been easily taken out by one of his weaker attacks, _**H**__**ikaribiimu **__(Light Beam), _that just like it's name sake was a beam of concentrated light. It was one of the most basic and easy to use light magic attacks, but he had no idea how much stronger this Blizzardvern was, so was going to start out with one of his most powerful non-Dragon Slayer Magic attacks.

After a few moments he felt that he had concentrated enough light magic energy, and none too soon as the large Blizzardvern had finally noticed him and flew straight up to attack him with a loud screeching roar.

Pointing the two fingers in front of himself, a large yellow magic seal erupted in front of him, almost the same size as his body, "_**Hakarino Ame! **__(Rain Of Light!)_" Naruto shouted. From the yellow, almost golden magical seal, roughly three dozen beams of light about two feet in width each rained down upon the defenceless Blizzardvern.

_**Hakarino Ame **__(Rain Of Light) _was a spell he'd learned from a tome Master Bob had gifted him for his twelfth birthday, a light magic spell that was created by his old teammate the Master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar, one of the most powerful Mage's alive and member of the Ten Wizard Saints.

Even though it was an extremely powerful spell that was quite taxing on the magical reserves, Naruto couldn't help the sweat drop that slid down the back of his head when the large Blizzardvern was knocked unconscious by the first few beams of light; the rest just beating the large creature's body far more than needed.

"Well... that was a bit of a let down." Naruto commented awkwardly.

Sighing as he flew down to catch up with the Blizzardvern's falling body, he couldn't help but shake his head in disappointment; he was all revved up and ready for a good fight!

"I guess, just because it's a lot bigger than a normal Blizzardvern didn't mean it was going to be a better fighter than a normal one as well." Naruto thought out loud.

Oh well, it would still give him an advantage for when he finally attempted to take on Acnologia.

As he reached glided down beside the falling body, Naruto grabbed onto it's tail and closed his eye's briefly letting the body pull him down as he kept his grip, _**T**__**eiku Ōbā**_: _**Bīsuto Sōru**_ _**!**__(Take Over: Beast Soul!)_" He commanded as his eye's snapped open.

Both his body and the body of the falling Blizzardvern gave of a deep golden glow before the large Blizzardvern seemingly merged with his body, it's consciousness receding into his mindscape where the other creature's he'd taken over resided.

_**T**__**eiku Ōbā**__ (Take over)_ was a magic that worked by taking over the body of the victim and allowing the user to use the victim's body and powers as their own. Although the loser of the battle of wills and power lost their body to the winner, they didn't die. Instead, they fused with the winner and became a part of them, their souls and consciousness's living inside the winners mindscape in a sort of paradise.

"Well...That was an easy 350,000 jewels." Naruto mused as he began to fly towards the nearest town where the large Blizzardvern had been attacking.

Once he got home he'd work on incorporating the Blizzardvern's scales and black scaled serpent wings into his fighting style.

.oOo.

**And done!**

**Took me a good few hours to write this bad boy!**

**Review! Suggest! Troll! Flame! Sex!**

**You know what I'm saying My Little Minions?**

**On a side note, I'm going to start putting up a progress chart on my profile to show how much I've written of each chapter for everyone of my stories. After I get some sleep, of course!**

**Jordan is outta here!**

**Bitcheeez!**


End file.
